There is a continuing need for systems and methods for efficiently and cost-effectively linking a fixed base multi-turret processing machine with either another fixed base multi-turret processing machine or with a modular multi-turret processing machine. Methods for properly aligning and linking such existing multi-turret processing machines effectively and in a cost-effective manner and without utilizing an undue amount of real estate are lacking in the art.